creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doom Vroom/Big Ol' Bucket of Random
I couldn't settle on a single subject, so I decided to just mash a bunch of things together and see what happens. This blog post may be more akin to a journal entry and different from the blogs that I usually post, but please feel free to comment. First and foremost, I haven't put out a Creepypasta since February and I wanted to address that. It isn't that I am out of ideas, but rather the fact that I am focusing on writing something that isn't a Creepypasta; branching out. I did start work on a Creepypasta that is set in an Asylum, but I put it on hold in favor of working on Ikarigatari (that's the name of the not Creepypasta that I am working on). So, if you are one of the, probably, two people that I told that I was attempting to write a "poop your pants scary" story, well, it likely won't be out anytime soon. Not that I am really complaining, because it'll give me lots of time to try and figure out how to make things more disturbing. It would therefore be reasonable for the conclusion to be reached that my presence on here will be less than before, but the opposite is actually the case. I'm making an effort to be a bit more active than I was before and am going through and reading through some old pasta that I've missed (especially some with no comments). I'm doing this for a couple of reasons. The first reason being that I haven't really read anything that isn't a Visual Novel in quite some time and the second being that I feel a need to become a bit more absorbed in the culture again. I used to spend hours listening to Creepypasta and reading it, but lately I've ignored that in favor of just writing it. That lack of devotion is really unnecessary because I should be able to both write and read Creepypasta. I'd like to briefly explain myself for marking most of my stories as CC-BY-NC (noncommercial/nonprofit). I don't care if someone takes my pasta and makes YouTube videos of them and use ads to make money for their channel, nor do I care my works end up in a book that contains a compilation of scary stories (as long as I offer or am approached on this point). The reason that I marked them as CC-BY-NC was because I didn't want to worry about someone making a novelization with a story or all of my stories in them and getting both credit and profits from it, likewise with a film(s). Just trying to protect myself and stories there. Hopefully I finish with my other projects and get back to fully focusing my attention on making more Creepypasta soon! I just don't want to be dedicated to doing the same thing forever (genre wise). That's the big appeal of writing and video games to me. I can explore different themes, locations, characters, and universes. Anyway, have a great day everyone. Feel free to post what you are up to or any thoughts you have in the comments below! Category:Blog posts